It is known to attach a display panel which supports a sign to a door handle of the type which is either pushed or pulled but is not turned. Such handles are found in the doors which open to the outdoors of most commercial and industrial buildings in North America.
A handle which is pushed or pulled usually has an elongated outer plate which is spaced apart from the door so that the handle can be gripped should the door be opened by pulling. Known display panels are attached to such handles by various means such as clamps, screws and bolts and examples of such display panels are described in Canadian patent application no. 2,454,212.
A sign supported by the panel may display an advertisement, a message such as “Push” or “Pull” or other information. It is generally thought that a door handle is a good location for a sign since the sign is likely to be noticed by everyone who walks through the door for the obvious reason that the handle must be deliberately looked at to be usable.